Blog użytkownika:Gilrean Ringerin/Fairy Tale: Śnieżne Zdarzenia
Plik:Ftale3.jpg Cała grupa patrzyła na górę z niemałym zaskoczeniem. Zawsze wydawało im się, że Hekobe jest niższa, ale to były tylko pozory. Szczytu zaśnieżonej góry nie było widać, gdyż znikał ponad chmurami. - No nic, ile można się patrzeć na zwyczajną górę? - zapytała Lucy. Tym czasem pogromczyni gryfów spojrzała w małą szczelinę umieszczoną u podnóża gór. W śnieżnej zaspie mrugało zielone światło. - A to co za cudo? - zapytała i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę zaspy. Jej zimna dłoń dotknęła ciepłej, metalowej kuli. Chwyciła nieznany obiekt i próbowała wyciągnąć rękę. Ku jej zdziwieniu, jej łokieć przeszkadzał w uwolnieniu niemal całej ręki. Suria bardzo zdenerwowała się, kiedy usłyszała cichy śmiech Salamandra i niebieskiego exceeda. - Was to bawi, matoły?! - krzyknęła, a jej policzki zrobiły się całe czerwone ze wstydu. Wiedząc, że na swych "przyjaciół" nie ma co liczyć, nadal badała niezidentyfikowany, metalowy obiekt. W pewnym momencie poczuła, że nacisnęła jakiś przycisk. - A to co znowu? - zapytała sama siebie. Naciśnięty guzik uruchomił odliczanie. - Kurde, co to, bomba?! - oburzała się bez przerwy. Metalowy obiekt wybuchł. - Tak, to bez wątpienia była bomba... - potwierdziła swoje przypuszczenia. Ręka Surii wciąż tkwiła w szczelinie góry. Nagle Suria wpadła na genialny pomysł. Postanowiła użyć swoich sztyletów do wydostania się z pułapki. Potrząsała ręką, aby jeden z nich wypadł z jej rękawa. Tym razem szczęście jej nie dopisało. Jej ręka uderzyła w lodową ścianę i wszystkie sztylety wpadły w jeszcze węższą szczelinę. - Pomóc Ci, Suria-chan? - zapytała jedna z członkiń Fairy Tail. - Nie, dam sobie radę Shiina. - odpowiedziała. - Zaraz. Co ty tu robisz, Shiina ?! - Widzisz, Suria-chan, Romeo kazał mi przerwać misję i odnaleźć ojca, skoro on sam nie może. - tłumaczyła się Shiina, po czym powoli zaczęła odmrażać lód, w którym tkwiła ręka Surii. Lód zaczął robić się kruchy. Widząc to, Suria uderzyła łokciem o lodową barierę i wyciągnęła swoją rękę. - Wiesz Shiina, że to nie jest misja dla szesnastolatki. - ostrzegała Suria. - Twój ojciec nie dał sobie rady z Vulcanami, a ty dwadzieścia lat młoda tym bardziej nie dasz rady. - Łatwo Ci mówić. To prawda, jesteś potężnym magiem, ale ja to robię dla Romeo... Nie mogę go zawieść. - wytłumaczyła całą sytuację Shiina. - Wiesz, mam pomysł. Pójdziemy razem, dobra? - zaproponowała Suria. Shiina uszczypnęła się, gdyż nie wierzyła, że to dzieje się na prawdę. Kiedy dowiedziała, że zdarzenia, które się dzieją w tej chwili są prawdziwe, uśmiechnęła się i wraz z Surią poszła w poszukiwanie swojego ojca. Każdy w gildii oprócz Surii wie, że Shiina zawsze chciała pójść na misję z jakimś magiem klasy "S". - Idziemy, Natsu... - spojrzała do tyłu Suria. Widząc, że pozostałych magów nie ma, zdenerwowała się. - A ich gdzie wywiało? - Kiedy tu dotarłam nie było już ich tutaj, Suria-chan. - poinformowała niczym kapitanowi Shiina. - Cóż... Bez nich będzie trochę nudniej, ale nie mam zamiaru marznąć w miejscu. - powiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna i wraz z Conbolt ruszyła w poszukiwaniu Macao. Tym czasem Lucy, Natsu i Happy wędrowali niemal po szczycie Hekobe. Pomimo letniej pory roku, na górze było przynajmniej -50°C. - "Czy tutaj jest zawsze zimno?" powiedziała. - tłumaczył słowa Lucy Horologium. - Aye... - odpowiedział z niechęcią na twarzy Happy. - No nic, trzeba dalej szukać Macao. - przypominał Natsu. Trójka członków Fairy Tail wraz z Horologiumem szła dalej po stromych ścieżkach na krawędzi góry. Aby rozmawiać, trzeba było krzyczeć, gdyż słychać bylo głównie świst wiatru. Nagle w otoczeniu pojawiło się urozmaicenie, jeżeli chodzi o dźwięk.Słychać było zsuwający się śnieg. Niedługo po tym, kiedy biały póch spadł wprost na Natsu, zza góry wyskoczył Vulcan, który porwał do swojej jaskini Lucy. Przypominający bałwana Natsu szybko strzepał z siebie irytujące płatki śniegu i wraz z Happim zaczął gonić górskiego potwora. W jaskini Vulcana było pełno lodu. Lucy siedziała zziębnięta na śliskiej podłodze. Nie mogła nawet ruszyć ręką, gdyż Vulcan od razu podbiegał do niej. Wyglądała na przestraszoną. - Kobieta, kobieta, ludzka kobieta ! - śpiewał sobie pod nosem obrzydliwy stwór. Lodowa ściana pomieszczenia głównego groty nagle została zniszczona. Do kryjówki wtargnął rozwścieczony Salamander. - Natsu ! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa Lucy. Natsu idąc w kierunku Vulcana, poślizgnął się na lodowej posadce i uderzył w ścianę. Twarz Lucy zmieniła swój wygląd. Teraz nie była ani szczęśliwa, ani przestraszona. Była śmiertelnie przerażona ! Natsu szybko doszedł do siebie po wpadce. - Gdzie jest Macao?! - zapytał lodowego stwora Salamander. Sprytny Vulcan pokazał palcem na okno. Wychylający się przez nie Salamander został zepchnięty przez stwora. Tym czasem przez przejście autorstwa Dragneela weszły Shiina i Suria. Vulcan spojrzał na jajo, które trzymała w ręku czarodziejka cienia. - Jajecznica ! - krzyknął zachwycony Vulcan. - Będzie żarcie ! Suria spojrzała na jajo i na Vulcana, a potem jeszcze raz powtórzyła całą serię spojrzeń. Chwyciła mocniej jajo. - O nie ty wredny, obrzydliwy i chamski potworze ! Nie oddam Ci mojego jaja gryfa chodźby nie wiem co ! - broniła jajo przed atakiem Vulcana czarodziejka, po czym delikatnie wręczyła je do rąk Shiiny. - Potrzymaj mojego gryfka, ok? - zapytała, ale na odpowiedź nie czekała. Od razu wyciągnęła żelazne pazury i skoczyła niczym lwica na przeciwnika. Tym czasem Salamander zdążył wrócić z pomocą Happiego. Widząc walczącą Surię nie mógł się powstrzymać i rzucił się do walki. Po chwili Vulcan leżał na ziemi. - Gdzie jest Macao ?! - spytał ponownie zdenerwowany całą sprawą Natsu. Po chwili górski stwó zaczął zamieniać się w ludzką postać. - Tato ! - krzyknęła na widok swojego ojca Shiina. - Dlaczego byłeś Vulcanem?! - Shiina ! Uważaj na jajo ! - ostrzegła Suria. Shiina oddała jajo wojowniczce cienia, po czym zajęła się swoim ojcem. Macao zaczął wszystko opowiadać, a Natsu i Suria przybyli sobie piątkę. - Kolejna wspólna misja wykonana, no nie? - zapytał towarzyszkę. - Masz rację, to już kolejna misja. Coraz lepiej mi się z tobą współpracuje. - odpowiedziała grzecznie Suria. Salamander i Władczyni Cienia uśmiechnęli się do siebie, po czym wesoła mina Surii z gniewem spojrzała na exceeda i jasnowłosą Lucy. - A was gdzie wywiało, jak mi ręka wpadła do szczeliny, hm?! - powiedziała ze swym słynnym spojrzeniem demona Shiina. Po powrocie do gildii, Romeo widząc swoje ojca żywego, rzucił się na jego szyję, a Shiina dołączyła do swojej szczęśliwej rodzinki. Natsu, Lucy, Happy i Suria ruszyli w kierunku gildii. - Suria, można wiedzieć dlaczego wciąż trzymasz jajo i masz zamknięte oczy? Zaraz się przewrócisz. - zapytał i ostrzegł Happy. - Widzisz Happy, zamykając oczy otwieram wrota do świata mojej wyobraźni. Próbuję wyobrazić sobie mojego maleńkiego gryfa po wykluciu. Poza tym, dopóki mogę wyczuć wasze cienie to nic mi nie grozi. ●●●●●●●●●● Pewnie sobie teraz pomyślicie, że mi coś odbiło, żeby tak często dodawać rozdziały, ale ja piszę, jeżeli mam wene. Pewnie znowu coś pomieszałam czy coś, więc przykro mi, ale ciągle musicie mi to wybaczać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach [Kategoria:Opowiadania